


Money, Money, Money

by Haberdasher



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, spider-fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An off-hand mention of how Peter still owes Miles for that meal at the diner turns into a study in how different the Spider-Fam’s dimensions are in even the smallest ways.Inspired by the screenshot found in this post: http://lordlyhour.tumblr.com/post/181915891422/





	Money, Money, Money

“Hey, Peter.” Miles said.

Three people turned around.

“Peter B.”

Spider-Noir and Spider-Ham both looked away, while Peter B. Parker focused his gaze on Miles. “What is it, kid?”

Miles considered arguing that he didn’t deserve to be called “kid,” but decided not to press the issue. Instead, he stuck with what he had been planning to say.

“You still owe me thirty k for that meal at the diner.”

Miles wasn’t really expecting Peter B. to open up his wallet and hand over the dollar bills within it as payment. At best, Peter might offer to cover a meal in his dimension to repay him in kind. More realistically, Peter would find some excuse to say that he didn’t  _really_  owe Miles for that meal, even though he had both eaten most of the food and been the reason they visited the diner in the first place. Or else he might just change the subject entirely and hope that Miles doesn’t call him on it in front of the other spider-people.

Miles wasn’t, however, expecting Peter B. to give him a quizzical look and reply, “Wait, thirty  _k_? What, you don’t use dollars in your dimension?”

“Yeah, thirty k dollars, that’s what I meant.” Miles tried not to let his voice get too loud, tried not to sound too defensive about his choice of words, but when he looked around the room, he could see that all eyes were on him.

Peter B. snorted. “What’s the k stand for, then?”

A couple of the other spider-people yelled out possibilities ranging from “Kudos” to “Kryptonite” while Miles just shook his head.

“You know, thirty k? Thirty grand? Thirty thousand?”

Miles didn’t understand why everybody else looked so shocked.

“The burgers weren’t  _that_  good!” Peter B. protested.

Miles shrugged. “I don’t know, they seemed pretty decent. Based on what little I got to eat of them, anyway.”

“Were they covered in gold or something?” Gwen was the one to speak up this time, and Miles could feel his face turning hot.

“What- no! They were just burgers! Why are you guys being so weird about this?”

Spider-Noir’s eyes narrowed. “I knew things were more expensive in your dimensions, but I didn’t know the difference was  _that_  extreme.”

“It’s not!” Peter B. replied. “Thirty thousand dollars is a down payment on a house, not the price of a couple of burgers!”

Miles stood there silently, his mind racing.

“Miles.” Gwen was looking right at him, and he focused on her in turn. “Is that... normal for your world? Paying thousands of dollars for a meal?”

“Y-yeah. Is that not normal for you guys?”

Five other spider-people shook their heads.

“...huh.”

“Gwen, you’re not one to talk.” Peter B. was the one to speak up, and Miles was grateful to have the attention drawn away from him for a moment. “Isn’t your money blue?”

“That’s not weird!” Gwen protested. “I don’t get why that’s weird!”

“And  _I_  don’t get why paying thirty k for a meal is weird.” Miles responded, resting one hand upon his temple.

“Personally, I’ve never trusted a dollar bill that doesn’t have a turkey on it.” Spider-Ham said.

Gwen and Miles snorted at the same time, and then they made eye contact, and mere snorts turned into outright laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?”


End file.
